


背后关系

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 他和他的敌人。
Relationships: 里卡多/柯布
Kudos: 1





	背后关系

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及柯布R2

里卡多一开始对柯布的印象十分糟糕，并且非常深刻。

柯布实在太臭了。

当时他正揽着一个可爱，甜美，妖娆的女人从酒吧出来，即将前去旅馆进行一场深入而充满激情的灵与肉的交流。而这个男人从转角出现，提着小刀叼着烟，肩膀上还搭着一件西装——这是一种能在罗占布尔克的任何角落看到的装束；他浑身是血——这不太寻常，通常只有在某些晚上才会在罗占布尔克的某些地方看到；他散发着可怕的恼人恶臭——这太罕见了，至少里卡多从来没有见到过。

女人小小地惊叫了一声，躲进里卡多怀里，蛇一样柔软微凉的手臂紧紧缠住他强壮的胳臂。她身上原本恰到好处的暧昧香气，与正在接近的恶臭和男人叼着的劣质烟烟味混合在一起，成为了一种更加可怕的味道，让里卡多感觉有点恶心。

男人原本目不斜视地走着，被那声低叫惊动后投来一瞥，视线从她身上扫到他身上，微微一顿，又收了回去。他沉默地与他们擦肩而过，推开门走进酒吧。

里卡多转头时只能看到门上模糊的血掌印。

说实话他当时根本没认出来那是柯布。首先，他连脸都糊着血，而天色已经很暗了，酒吧门口的灯光又足够迷离，最多能看出来这个臭气熏天的男人高且精瘦，还有一双充满不耐的眼睛；其次，柯布只是一个Prime One的新秀，想被他记住长相，甚至无论在什么环境下都能一眼就能认出来，他还远远不够格。

但他确实记忆深刻，毕竟柯布害得他之后也一直觉得自己能闻见那股臭味，连美人在怀也兴味缺缺，回去之后还立刻洗了个澡。

第二天下属汇报昨晚的袭击失败了，只除去了两个小喽啰，对方的主事人不仅活得好好的，还干掉了他们这边的几个兄弟。

里卡多躺在摇椅里，踩着脚凳轻轻摇晃自己。他盯着材料里主事人的照片看了半天，用拇指遮住他的下半脸，而后又改用食指和中指，只让照片里的人在指缝间露出一双浅棕色的眼睛。

他咧嘴笑了：“是你啊……‘柯布’。”

“就这样吧。”里卡多把材料甩给战战兢兢的下属，“后续处理按规矩办，你可以下去了。”

“是。”下属松了口气，迅速地离开。

里卡多搓着自己的胡茬，心情很不错。

哪怕偷袭失败，也不代表计划失败。“不应该被外人知道的交易”为什么会被知道？只能是内部出了问题。内部是哪里出了问题？……如果活下来的人足够聪明，偷袭失败比偷袭成功能为他，能为里卡多带来的利益甚至更多。

某些人想要的太多，伸的手太长，自认为自己能够得到多方的好处，实则越来越愚蠢贪婪，令人厌弃。既然他已经铺好了新的路线，旧的路线就没有用处了，至于谁去处理旧的路线，谁会从中得利，里卡多不怎么在乎。

他想起浴血的，肮脏的柯布，又想起照片里不耐烦地瞪着镜头，满是杀意的柯布。

“长得不错。”他嘟哝道。

后来他再一次见到这个长得不错的男人是在帮派之间的酒宴上，他跟在Prime One上层人物的身边，被介绍给各式各样的人。显然他已经消化了某些人的“遗产”，更进一步了。

里卡多打量着柯布，他见识过他的身体，哪怕那时隐藏在被血湿透的衬衫下，也能看出相当不错的肌肉线条，而现在他穿着西装看上去又显得瘦削了，似乎能被里卡多一拳打穿胸膛。

不知道是不是发现自己正在被观察，柯布的视线也扫了过来。里卡多突然来了兴趣，向他遥遥举杯，一饮而尽。他猜测着柯布的反应——会无视他，走过来，又或是原地愣住呢？

柯布移开视线，仿佛什么也没看到一样继续和身旁的人讲话。

里卡多有些失望地想，看样子是选项一。这让他想起了他俩的第一次见面。柯布肯定认识他，却像个没事人似的走开。

然后柯布自然无比地喝完了杯里的酒，把空杯放上侍者的托盘。

里卡多的兴趣立刻又回来了。他干脆走过去，加入了Prime One首领和其他人的谈话。Prime One的首领显然不欢迎他的到来，讲话带刺。里卡多嬉皮笑脸地一笔带过，就像首领话里话外那个做事不地道的混蛋跟他一点关系也没有。

柯布站在Prime One首领的背后，眼里渐渐又出现了不耐烦的情绪。

但他一直沉默着。他仍然还没有加入这种谈话中的资格。

再后来里卡多明白他肯定没办法一拳打穿柯布的胸膛。或许柯布躺着不反抗的时候可以吧，但要是有反抗可就不行了。他的身体足够健壮，动作足够灵活，打起来也很够看。

里卡多知道这个因为他和柯布在床上打过不少架；柯布的暴力倾向很严重，激动起来尤是，有时候里卡多的脖子都快被他掐断了，作为回报他只能更加用力而粗鲁地干他，让他不得不放松力气。

他和柯布发展出这样的肉体关系纯属意外，少许酒精，少许药物，少许警惕，少许好奇，再加上氛围正好，曾经存在的微妙情绪被挑动，于是一拍即合——可能需要除去那些打斗和见血的部分。里卡多的小腹留下了一道疤痕，柯布也被拧断了桡骨，整场性事充斥着暴力和血腥，危险感唤起快感，让人亢奋无比。

里卡多休养了一个多星期，兴致勃勃地跑到了柯布的家里蹲守。只要有心，敌对组织干部的住处在他眼里不是秘密，他好歹也是个继承者，能动用的资源多了去了 。何况柯布没有住在组织提供保护的安全屋里，更加容易潜入。

接下来他得以再度品尝了一次那具美味的肉体，没准是被品尝了也说不定。柯布当时似乎情绪不佳，在弄明白他的来意后就反客为主了，几乎榨干了里卡多。

之后这种暗地里的联系莫名其妙地多了起来，有时候他们的见面甚至是在白天刚刚真刀实枪地干上一场之后。蓬勃的杀意被带到床上，于是再“真刀实枪地干上一场”又成了无可避免的事情。

里卡多对这种关系感到非常满意。柯布是一个好床伴，身体和他很合拍。唯一的不足之处在于他得防着柯布在他身上装个窃听器，或者偷走什么东西，或者突然想杀死他。但他对所有爬到自己床上的人都得这么干，同样的，柯布也得这么防着他，所以大家扯平了。

“到我这里来吧。”里卡多说。

“你脑子有问题吗？”柯布整理着袖口，厌烦地瞥了他一眼。

里卡多斜躺在床上，撑着脑袋，健壮的古铜色身躯大方地裸露着，其上遍布吻咬痕迹：“跟着我难道不好吗？你应该明白的吧，Prime One没有前途了。首领已经拿不出什么能给你的东西了，但我可以。”

柯布已经穿好了衬衫，但没有扣上最顶端的扣子，脖颈和胸膛露出的部分仍然惨不忍睹。他似乎也没有掩饰的打算，低头从里卡多的雪茄盒里拿了一支雪茄，套上西装准备走人。

和里卡多无论到哪都穿着得体搭配妥当不一样，除了必须场合，柯布不喜欢打领带，也不喜欢扣扣子，他的衬衫大部分时间敞开着，因此从好几年前起就有人猜测柯布是不是成为了新兴组织的首领碧姬缇的入幕之宾。那些情事之后的痕迹总是非常显眼，让人不禁幻想起碧姬缇到底有多么的火辣热情，以至于三四天过后都还能看到零星的红色斑点，甚至结痂的牙印。

但这个幻想并没有得到任何证实。曾经有人在热闹的场合下大着胆子用调侃奉承的口气问过柯布，直接被柯布一枪打穿了脚背。从此大家就只敢在背后议论了。

“有问题就让人给你换个脑子吧。”听到这样的邀请，柯布叼着雪茄含糊地说。

他被牢牢地握住了手腕。回头一看，里卡多盘腿坐在床上，示意他低头。

柯布不耐烦地弯下腰，里卡多突然掐住他的脖子，充分暴露出喉结，再在上头细细地吻了一会儿，留下一个细长的殷红淤痕。

“二当家走好。”他笑着说。

柯布没有生气。他捏起里卡多的下巴，用大拇指刮了一下：“别像条狗一样，Serpiente的大少爷。”

“我可没有尿在你身上过。”里卡多趁机伸出舌头舔舐他的手指，可惜柯布很快放手了。

“你倒是试试看。”柯布皱起眉头。

“糟糕，被你这么一说，我还真想试试了。”里卡多若有所思。勃起的时候能小便吗？

他立刻得到了预料之中的一脚。还好被他抓住了，否则柯布的尖头皮鞋可能已经踩爆了他身上的哪个器官。

“接下来我很忙，别来找我。”柯布说道。

“‘怪物’的事情吗？”里卡多顺口问。那家伙一直在跟罗占布尔克的黑帮作对，最近更是一直追着Prime One不放，不少干部都被暗杀了，柯布现在应该正焦头烂额。其实他的部下中也有遭到杀害的，组织内部也开始准备干涉此事了。但他可不能把这个告诉柯布。

“别明知故问。”柯布抛下这句话离开了。

等再也没有听到他的脚步声，里卡多倒回床上，跷起二郎腿，双手交叉在脑后，有些遗憾于自己的邀请又被拒绝了。

不是说他感到失望。这样的答案并不令人意外，柯布已经混成了Prime One的二把手，大概再有几年就能把整个组织收入囊中了。这个男人野心旺盛而渴求权力，不可能此时放手，投身必然会由里卡多继承的Serpiente，一辈子屈居人下。

“唉——”鼻腔里充斥着性事过后的气味，里卡多望着天花板，再一次苦恼地嘀咕起来，“到底要不要把他绑回去啊？


End file.
